Black, White, and Crimson
by Kirami Belle
Summary: Foes, friends, lovers. Hate, dislike, love. Betrayal, anger, hurt. So many triangles. YAOI, CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I'm kinda scared. This is the first, real multi-chapter story I've ever actually started writing. And my first honest to goodness fanfiction. And my first complicated plot... etc.

The idea wasn't created by me; it's mostly Drake's. But I'm the one writing it. Since I'm way better at it than he is XD.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NaruSaku

**Warning:** Yaoi. Might get limey, depends on my mood XD. **CHARACTER DEATHS!** (don't kill me!)

**Note: **Some stuff from the main plot gets changed. For example, while Sasuke is gone, Sakura gets over him.

**Disclaimer: **Them biznitches ain't mine.

**Updating: **Might take a while, since I go to school and all, and I'm taking a load of advanced/college classes. -.-"

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Come on, Naruto! Everyone will be there!"

"No, I already told you, I don't want to go, Sakura!"

The pink haired girl sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Naruto had been this way for six months, since the day Sasuke had left. He didn't want to leave his apartment. He didn't jump at the chance of a date with her. He didn't even feel like having ramen anymore. And frankly, she didn't blame him. Sasuke had been the closest friend he'd ever had, and the loss had been hard on him.

"Come on. Just for today! It'd be nice to have you with us. It's like you're dead, or don't exist, or something since you never come out of this room anymore."

"I might as well be..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, I might as well be! Why didn't Sasuke just kill me? He'd have his power, and I wouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Naruto, not that again! How many times do I have to tell you before it's drilled into your brain? He didn't kill you for the exact reason you wouldn't have. It was probably pure luck that you were the one knocked out and not him, with an attack as strong as Rasengan. And if it would've been him, would you have been able to kill him?"

Naruto sighed. She used this argument every time. He knew she was right, so there was no use in fighting back.

"That's what I thought. Now then, since this argument has been won for the 1000th time, are you coming, or am I going to have to dress you myself and drag you down to Ichiraku?"

"What happened to asking nicely?"

"I don't care about the answer. Though if you say yes, it'll be easier on the both of us."

"You don't have to be so mean, Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, and get dressed already. I'll give you five minutes before I come back in here and do it all myself."

He watched her turn and leave his room. He let out a small laugh. _That Sakura... Always keeping an eye out for me._ But of course, it hadn't always been that way. In fact, it wasn't until after Sasuke left that she even paid him any attention at all. _**Of course. When he's here, who else is there to care about? But when he's not here...** _He sighed._ I'm the only one who seems to care... Damn it... _He changed into his usual black t-shirt and orange pants, ran his hands through his hair to fix it up a little, then turned to look at the photograph on his nightstand. The one of team seven. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. _No. I'm not going to cry for that bastard. He left us. He betrayed us_, a voice said. _**Then why are you still moping?**_ a second voice asked. And with that thought, he picked up his forehead protector and walked out of his room.

"Finally! I was about to go get you in a minute..."

"Just... let's go, Sakura."

They walked together to the ramen stand while Sakura talked all about her day, complained about how Tsunade was being hard on her, and how he should get out more. When they arrived, the others were already there, waiting. They all waved and said their hellos to Naruto, whom some of them hadn't seen for months, thanks to missions, and Naruto's recent dislike of people. Soon, everyone was talking about one thing or the other. But Naruto paid no mind; he was too busy thinking.

_I have two years left to train, but why does it feel so damn long? _He pondered this a moment, then realized what the answer was. _That's right. It was always Sasuke who trained with me. He was the one I always sparred with... Why can't I just be strong enough? Why won't they just let me bring him back now? Don't they want him back? Don't they care one bit that Orochimaru only wants him to take over his body?_

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Hinata, don't worry about it!"

She gave him a sad smile, then turned away. If they all knew what was wrong, why'd they keep asking?

_Wait a minute... Someone's watching us_. Naruto found that the chakra signature was familiar. Whoever it was must've been poor at masking their chakra... Or they _wanted_ people to know they were there. _Wait... No, it's not just one person's chakra... It's two of them... combined...?_ That didn't make sense. Of course, there were ways that people could take others' chakra, but when they did... It didn't feel like this.

"Hey, Hinata? Could you use your Byakugan to check the area? You know, for unfamiliar people?"

"Oh, sure, Naruto-kun." She activated her Byakugan, then turned her head slightly. "I don't see anything that looks suspicious. You probably heard a squirrel in the bushes or something."

"Yeah. Probably..." **_Yeah, because of _course **_**squirrels have that strong of a chakra.** _He rolled his eyes, then put his head down on the counter. _And that was the only idea I had too... I wonder why didn't the others notice..? Surely they aren't _too _consentrated on their conversation that they would notice such a strong flow of chakra... Maybe I should ask Tsunade to alert the jounin that there's someone. **Wait, maybe that's what they want you to do. If there is actually more than one, then that one you actually noticed could be used as a distraction...**_ That was stupid. Hinata had already told him there wasn't anyone there. Of course there wasn't! He was probably just imagining things... Or being paranoid. _Then why can't I get rid of the feeling that something's going to happen? _He sighed. _I should _really _stop thinking..._ He lifted his head and looked around.

He sighed, then put his head back down. _There it is again! But it's kind of... strong and weak at the same time... Maybe they're injured...?_

"So... Naruto. What have you been up to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... uhm... Not much... Reading some scrolls, practicing Rasengan..."

"Is that all you ever do?" Ino asked. "Doesn't seem all that interesting."

"Well, sometimes I get some missions... But that's not very often..."

"Huh. Maybe you should ask Tsunade-sama for more. You know, to keep your mind off of... things?" the blonde girl suggested.

"Yeah, may--" But he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened. _Another flare up!_

Neji let out some sort of a growl beside him. Akamaru barked when he saw the expressions on their faces.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He barked again, and Kiba looked at Neji and then at Naruto.

"Hey, is something up?" Kiba asked.

"I just felt a chakra flare up," Neji said in a low voice. He activated his Byakugan. "Just as a precaution."

"Now that you mention it... I feel it too," Tenten said, while getting ready to grab her weapon scrolls.

"Wait!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper. Tenten froze.

"What?"

"What if it's not an enemy?"

"Well, just in case it is! It's best to be prepared..."

"Both of you, shut up!" Naruto whispered.

"I say we go check it out," Kiba said. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I'll go," Naruto said immediately after Kiba was done speaking. They both started towards the village's entrance.

"You guys! Don't--"

"Ugh, Sakura, give it up! Let's just go!" Ino said.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said, but he got up anyway. The rest of the group got up, and they all followed the two boys. They came to a stop when they caught up with them.

"Naruto, what are you--" Chouji stopped talking as he looked in the direction Naruto was pointing at.

There was a figure in the distance. One with glowing red eyes. As it came closer, it's features started becoming more visible. It was a boy, about their age, with black hair that was spiked up in the back. He wore a blue shirt and cargo shorts. He looked a mess; there was dried blood on his clothing and some on his face. Scrapes and bleeding gashes all over his body. Dirt covered his sandals, and was in his hair. His shirt and shorts were severely torn. In his hands, he carried something rounded that was dripping some sort of liquid.

"Oh... my..."

"It... it can't be!"

"But... can it?"

"Bark!"

"I thought--"

"I-I... Oh no, Naruto, don't!" Sakura cried out, but he wasn't listening. He had already started his dash towards the other boy. Sakura made to grab his arm, but he was faster than her. He stopped about two feet from him.

"It's--"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? Haha! I'm actually very pleased with how it turned out. I just hope you guys like it!

_**Kirami Belle**_


	2. Chapter 2

I have absolutely **_no _**excuse for taking so long to update, do I? -sweatdrop- I know, I know... I'm a procrastinator at heart. **_And _**it doesn't help that I've had absolutely no inspiration to write until the past few days... Gomen, and again, gomen. But fiiinnnaaallly, here it is! Chapter deux of BWAC!!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The Uchiha gave a crazed grin, then collapsed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat next to him and shook his limp body. He spared the round object a glance before he threw it aside; it was Kabuto's severed head.

"Naruto! Stop that; you'll only hurt him more!" Sakura yelled.

"That's just sick..."

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"Someone get Kakashi!"

"I'll go," Tenten said, and she vanished from sight.

"Sakura, check his vital signs!"

"Hai." The girl ran towards the figure crumpled on the ground, followed by Hinata, Lee, and Ino. Sakura took Sasuke's wrist from Naruto's grip.

"I can feel his pulse. It's rather weak. I think he's fighting it."

"He damn well better be!" Naruto shouted. "Damn it, teme, what'd ya do this time?" About a second later, Kakashi and Tsunade appeared, followed by Tenten.

"We came here as fast as possible. Tenten said it was urgent," Kakashi said.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked everyone in general.

"It's... Sasuke."

"Sasu..." Tsunade turned towards the direction Naruto was pointing. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Obviously, baa-chan."

"Is he alive? Sakura?"

"Hai. But he should get medical attention immediately. Severe exhaustion and blood loss."

"Kakashi, take him to the hospital emergency room," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." He moved towards Sasuke, but Naruto stopped him.

"No, I'll take him."

"Naruto, we don't have enough time for your nonsense!" Tsunade shouted.

"I don't care. I'm going to take him. And I'm going to stay with him until he wakes up!"

"No, you won't! You will stand back and let Kakashi take him!"

"There's no way in hell I'll just st--"

"Shut up already! Naruto, just take him if it'll make you shut the fuck up! Tsunade-sama, you know he won't give up on it, so just let him," Sakura said. "But immediately!"

Naruto bent down and picked Sasuke up and ran as fast as he could towards the hospital.

"Damn... Damn it, don't you dare die on me, Sasuke. Don't you dare leave me... Not again..." He felt tears in his eyes again. "You leave me, and I'll beat your dead body until your arms and legs just fall off..." He half-laughed at what he said. Sasuke stirred. "Don't move, teme! I'll drop you!"

"N-Naru--?" Sasuke's voice came out as barely a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, it's me! Now shut up and save your energy. You're gonna need it to heal." Naruto ran to the side of the building, where the emergency entrance was located, and dashed in. "He needs attention! Now!"

At first, the nurses cowered away from him, but finally, they brought up a stretcher and Naruto set Sasuke down on it.

"You'll have to stay here while--"

"NO! I'M GOING WITH HIM!"

"But sir, that could--" but the nurse stopped once she saw the fierce look in his eyes. "Alright, just don't interfere!" By the time she was half-way done with her sentence, he had already ran into the emergency room.

* * *

Before Naruto could realize it, day had turned to night, then to day again a few times. He lost count of how long he had been awake. He was going to fight against his body's need of sleep as long as he could. He wanted to be the first to speak to the bastard; there was obviously much to explain if he had been in such a critical state.. and if he had been carrying Kabuto's head.

He heard a few voices outside. _It's probably the ANBU... They've set up a guarding team already? _The door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned towards the voice that spoke to him. It was Tsunade.

"He won't be well enough to talk to you for a while. He's out of the woods, but he's still recovering. He'll need about a week's worth of rest before he can do anything, really."

"Then I'll just wait here until then." Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, you also need rest or else you'll be hospitalized by the time he comes to. You haven't eaten a thing or slept a wink since he came back. Your body isn't in a very good condition." Naruto sighed. "At the very least, head down to the cafeteria and grab a yogurt or something. You need fuel."

"But what if he wakes up while I'm gone?"

"Naruto," Naruto turned to look into the Hokage's eyes, "I'll keep him from saying a thing to anybody else, even if I have to tape his mouth shut to do it, if it's that important to you." Naruto laughed, remembering the time he had bound and gagged him to take his place. His stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Well, alright. I'll get some cup ramen or something. And come back up as soon as I get it." Tsunade shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Well.. At least it's something." She turned toward the door. "You should also get some sleep tonight. You don't have to leave, but... you know." She stepped out and shut the door. Naruto turned towards his sleeping friend.

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare do a thing while I'm gone."

* * *

As soon as he got his ramen, he rushed up the stairs (he didn't run; he didn't want to spill his ramen), into Sasuke's room, and back to the chair he had been occupying the past couple of days.

"So a lot of stuff," slurp, "has happened since you," slurp slurp slurp, "left. Sakura got over you, so now I have her to myself! Well," slurp slurp, "she isn't so eager to go out with me." Slurp slurp slurp.

"I wonder why." At this, Naruto nearly fell out of his chair.

"Sasuke, you're awake?! How long have you been awake?!"

"All of ten minutes. It was kind of hard to stay asleep with the racket you made trying to get past the ANBU and back in here," Sasuke said as he tried to sit up. He flinched at the pain in his abdomen.

"Teme! You shouldn't be sitting up! Do you want your cuts to rip open again?" He pushed his friend back down on to his pillow.

"Get me some water."

"Like hell you can just order me around like that."

"Anyone but you would just get me some damn water."

"Fine, fine, teme." He served him some water from the pitcher on the nearby table. "So... What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" He downed the glass in a few seconds.

"I mean why were you so beat up? Why were you so dirty? And why did you have Kabuto's head?" Sasuke just stared down at his glass for a couple seconds, then looked up.

"I fought Kabuto."

"But why?"

"Orochimaru was dead, so I thought that I should go ahead and dispose of Kabuto." All Naruto could do was gape at him. It was impossible! Orochimaru, dead? One of the three Sannin, gone? How?!

"Orochimaru's dead?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"His own stupidity."

"What do you mean?"

"The body he transfered into a year ago was falling apart. He didn't have anyone else's body around but mine. He tried to take over mine, knowing the risks and the probability it would fail. The attempt in itself killed him, and Kabuto immediately ran away. Through the attempt, part of Orochimaru's powers and chakra fused to my body in a reverse transferal. I stayed in his hideout for a month to see how far my abilities went, and to train myself with the knowledge I already had of his power. Once I had control over it, I set out to find Kabuto. It took me about two months to find him. I could've easily killed him then, but it turns out that he released a few of Orochimaru's experiments to protect him. I had no choice but to try to take them all down at once, and by the time I was finished, I was nearly dead. I didn't know anything else I could do besides come back to Konoha."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke grimaced.

"I saw him on my way back to Konoha..."

"You did?"

"... I saw him on my way back to Konoha, and he barely took a look at me. I tried to get him to fight me, but he told me I was in no condition, and that I was still too weak... I tried to attack him... And he got away."

"So... what are you planning to do?"

"Get somebody to finish training me, then go kill him."

"And what then, Sasuke? What then? Is this all you're living your life for?"

"I said it before, didn't I? I don't care what happens to me as long as Itachi's dead." Naruto seized Sasuke by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards himself.

"So then are you just going to stop existing when Itachi dies?! You're going to have to kill yourself! Is killing him all that is worth living for?! What about your friends?! What about me, Sakura, Kakashi, and everyone else who wanted you to come back?! Are you just planning to leave us here again?! For your damn information, there's no way in hell I'm just going to let you leave like that again!"

"Who are you to keep me here? You couldn't even convince me to stay the last time," Sasuke said calmly.

"Do you honestly think that the others won't be expecting, or at least prepared, for you leaving again?! Huh?! Do you think Kakashi will just train you, then let you go wherever the hell you want and do whatever the hell you want just so you can kill yourself happily?! LIKE HELL!"

"Naruto, let him go!" Tsunade had stepped into the room with the ANBU. Naruto refused, so Tsunade took his arms and restrained him. "Take Sasuke into the highest security cell in the prison. Take Sakura there for any medical needs he has. Don't let anyone besides her in or out of the room."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're not going to be allowed in the cell, Naruto. Be whoever he may be, his is first and foremost a criminal. We don't know what abilities he has; he could easily destroy you for all we know. And all the same, we can't allow you to get so far as to harm him, at least, not until we have the answers we need. Konoha is already in a frenzy from his arrival. Imagine what a fight between the container of the Nine Tailed Demon and one of the last Uchihas would cause." Naruto watched, helpless, as Sasuke was rolled away to his new quarters.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can. I am the Hokage, and what I say goes." Naruto stopped struggling against Tsunade's grip. "Look, I'm trying to do what's best for the both of you. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Would you be able to live with yourself if you knew that one blow you gave him out of anger in this condition caused his death?" Tsunade released Naruto.

"No..."

"So then... Don't worry; you'll get a chance to see him again. Just not now. Cool down a bit. Rest up. Eat a proper meal. Then, I might let you in, alright?"

"Right."

Naruto trudged out of the hospital and to Ichiraku for his first real meal in four days.

* * *

Aaaahhh, I should hang my head in shame, shouldn't I? Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!! TT.TT I'm horrible.. But! I think it's pretty good.. And a bit longer than the last, no? I'll **_try _**to get some out more often.. I just don't know how often that'll be.. Well, we'll see. I'll finish this (hopefully before I go to college.. Heh..)

**_Kirami Belle_**


End file.
